The Vocaloid secret
by Izraill
Summary: When the normal looking Kagamine twins appear in the life of HTT everything seems too normal, but they don't know what the future has prepared for them with the appearance of the misterious company, Crypton, and their star, Miku Hatsune.
1. Chapter 1: The Kagamine Twins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or K-ON!**_

_**Author notes: Hi, I hope you enjoy this story. As you can see, the 'year' is not the present (until three years passes), but it's when this fanfic takes place, though it isn't different from the present, but the year will become a little important later on the story. Now, here's the story.**_

* * *

Year: 2015

Two girls wearing Sakuragaoka High School uniforms walked to the music store, the two of them were carrying guitar cases on their backs. They were Yui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano, and went there because Gitah needed a new string. During the practice, Yui accidentally broke the G string. She got very worried for Gitah, so Azusa offered to help her with the string.

"I hurt Gitah," Yui muttered slightly sad as she walked into the store.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright," Azusa said in a calming tone. Most people would've tried to explain Yui she couldn't 'hurt' a guitar, but it was useless to try.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"I'm sure Gitah understands it was an accident."

Inside the store, Azusa noticed the shopkeeper wasn't the same as other times. In the counter, showing a guitar to a man, there was a blond boy around her age. He was slightly taller than she was and had his hair in a Ponytail.

"This guitar if of the best quality, and the pickups give and awesome sound," the boy said trying to convince the man. It was one of the best guitars in the store, there were several others that were cheaper, but he knew the man would be satisfied with this one.

"I don't know... it seems very expensive."

"Trust me; this is the one you want. If you take other you'll regret it later."

The man hesitated for a moment staring at the guitar; it was a white Fender Stratocaster. In the end he nodded and gave the boy a check with the money for paying the guitar. After that he put the guitar in a case and left the place. Yui and Azusa walked to the counter.

"How can I help you?" The boy asked smiling to the girls.

"We need an electric guitar G string, please," Azusa said.

"What brand?"

"D'Addario XL nickel round wound."

The boy put the string on the counter and the girls paid for it. He stared at their uniforms for a few seconds, as if he tried to remember where he had seen them.

"Are you students from Sakuragaoka?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Azusa answered, "why do you ask?"

"My twin sister will be going to that school starting tomorrow."

"Yes!" A blonde girl said from behind them, she seemed to work in the store too. "Hi, I'm Rin Kagamine, and this guy is my brother Len," she said grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Rin-chan, I'm Yui Hirasawa and she's Azu-nyan," Yui said as she hugged Azusa.

"Azu-nyan?" The twins said confused.

"T-that's just a nickname," Azusa said with Yui still hugging her, "my name is Azusa Nakano,"

"Well, nice to meet you; Hirasawa-san, Nakano-San" Len said.

"Nice to meet you too, I would like to stay, but it's late and I have to go."

"I have to go too, see you later," Yui said, "Let's go, Azusa" She and Azusa began to walk leaving the store.

"Bye, come back soon." Len said just like he did with all the customers.

"See you in school tomorrow, girls!" Rin said happy.

The next day, Azusa walked through the school, looking around as she tried to find Rin. She wasn't sure how old she was, so she didn't know which grade she would be in. She didn't see her with the freshmen, and she still had not checked her grade, but if she wasn't there then Yui would find her. There was a reason she wanted to find her quickly, if Rin worked at a music store then she knew about music, and she could join the Light Music Club. They didn't have much luck when trying to get new members before, this time it was going to be different, but she had to find her before she joined another club.

Azusa walked into her classroom. She had decided to look for the girl later, but she saw her sitting on the place next to hers, chatting with Ui and Jun.

"Hi, Azusa!" Rin said happily.

"Hello, Rin-chan."

"You know each other?" Jun asked.

Azusa nodded.

"Yes, we met yesterday at the music store." She turned to Rin. "So, you like the school?"

"Yes, it's awesome!"

"Good, by the way, have you already chosen a club?" Azusa asked the question she had wanted to make. Ui and Jun looked at her knowing what Azusa, and probably the whole Light Music Club, wanted.

"Well, I still can't find one I like and isn't full."

Azusa was very excited upon hearing that, but she tried to remain calm as she invited her to the club.

"Well... we are few people in the light music club. Why don't you come after classes?"

"Sure, that would be cool."

Azusa was so happy that she jumped and hugged Rin.

"Yay!" She quickly let Rin go after one second. "I mean... I know you'll like it."

Fifteen minutes after classes were over; four of the five members of the Light Music Club were already eating sweets. Yui, Ritsu, Mio and Mugi were still waiting for Azusa to arrive.

"The concert was awesome!" Ritsu exclaimed. She and Mio had gone to a concert the previous night. Ritsu had won the tickets in a radio contest, she was lucky enough to get the two tickets after balling and being the third call, though she was also the one and two, because she used several phones to make sure she would wind.

"Yes." Mio nodded. "Miku is a really good singer." Miku Hatsune was an artist who had appeared few months ago, she was sponsored by Crypton Future Media, a company who worked on technology, TV, radio, videogames, and now with singers. Not much was known about Miku, only that Crypton discovered her, and she recorded a disc and became famous.

Then the door opened, and Azusa walked in, being followed by Rin, who was looking around curious.

"And this is the music room," Azusa said to Rin.

"Cool."

"Hi, Azusa, and..." Ritsu said, waiting for the stranger to say her name.

"Azu-nyan, Rin-chan, hi!" Yui greeted cheerfully.

"Yui, you know her?"

The guitarist nodded.

"Yes, Ricchan, she works at the music store with her twin brother."

"Music store?"

"Yes," Rin said, "My name is Rin Kagamine; I met Yui-chan and Azusa-chan yesterday while I was working at the music store. Azusa- chan was showing me the school and she told me this club was accepting members."

"Will you join the club?" Yui and Ritsu exclaimed simultaneously.

"Yes, Azusa-chan told me how fun this club is."

Azusa chan giggled a bit, of course she had told him they were a club with very friendly people and even showed a HTT song she had in her MP3 player, but maybe she had omitted certain details related to how frequently they practice.

"Yay!" Ritsu and Yui glomped Rin.

"So, tell us, can you play an instrument?" Mio said as she approached Rin.

"Yes." The blonde nodded. "I know some piano, though I prefer singing."

"Then show us what you got," Mugi said gesturing towards her keyboard.

Rin stood behind the keyboard and began to play a classic song, her finger movement wasn't as swift as Mugi's, but she was still playing good, though she seemed to be struggling to remember the song, which lasted around two minutes.

"That was pretty good," Mugi said as soon as Rin finished playing.

"Thanks."

"Now, we'll see how you sing," Ritsu said as she handed Rin a paper with the lyrics for 'My Love is a Stapler'. The girls went to their positions and prepared to play. "One, two, three, four, one, to three!"

They played the song like always, but this time instead of Yui or Mio, Rin was in the vocals. Her voice was just higher than Yui's. She sang it perfectly, without a single mistake, even when she only heard it once when Azusa showed the song to her.

When they finished there was a small silence that made Rin feel confused, as she didn't know what the other girls were thinking.

"Awesome!" the HTT girls shouted simultaneously.

"I, as president, accept you in the Light Music Club as the new lead vocalist of Houkago Tea Time," Ritsu said grinning.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Miku Hatsune appears.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Miku Hatsune

It was the beginning of another day, made obvious because of the sounds from the birds chirping and the people leaving their homes to work or school. Rin was sound asleep on her bed. The alarm clock next to her bed had been snoozed several times already, and it was time for her brother to go into her room.

"Sister, wake up," he said as he opened the windows. Sakura trees in bloom could be seen outside as the sunlight entered the room. It was still spring, the 2015 school year had begun a few weeks earlier, though they had been living in the town for only five days. "Go downstairs to have breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," Rin said sitting on her bed. As soon as her brother left the room and she heard him go downstairs, she curled up and went back to sleep, "five minutes more."

"Rin!"

"I'm awake!" She exclaimed standing up after hearing his brother shouting from downstairs.

Rin quickly got dressed on her school uniform, and put one of her white ribbons on her head. She ran downstairs and sat at the table to have breakfast. Sitting at the small table, there was her, his brother Len across her, and a blue-eyed man with messy blond hair, their father, Yashiro Kagamine. That was the whole family. Only three people lived there, the house was small, but they didn't need more. A living room, with a pair of bookshelves, the dining room, the kitchen, Yashiro's room, which was locked most of the time, Len's room filled with musical instruments, and Rin's messy room.

After a while, they finished their breakfast. Rin and Len left to their schools while their father stayed at home to get some things ready before leaving to work. Len's school was in the same direction, just a few blocks away from Sakuragaoka, so they walked together. The boy was carrying his guitar on his back; it was for his music class, where everyone had to play an instrument.

"Len, what do you do after the school is over?"

"Well, I go back home for a few hours until I leave to the store."

"You don't do anything else?"

"There's not much to do."

"Why don't you come to my school?"

"Why would I do that and why do you want me to do that?"

"Because I want you to meet the Light Music Club, you're gonna like it."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"..."

"Will you come?"

"OK, I'll go."

After that short conversation, the two siblings had to take different ways to get to their respective schools.

She arrived to Sakuragaoka, where she found Azusa at the door. After a quick greeting, the two walked in. There was a big commotion in the school. A huge crowd of students was standing like they were surrounding something or someone. They made their way through the crowd, and to their surprise, the cause of everything was the pop idol Hatsune Miku, who was wearing a Sakuragaoka uniform with a red ribbon, which meant she also was in her second year. Azusa was the first to notice.

"Wait, I thought she was like eighteen."

"Nineteen." Jun, who was standing there before she and Rin arrived, said, "she had to leave school when she was sixteen and began to sing, so she never finished high school."

"And you know that because..."

"I am a fan."Jun pulled out a Miku CD. "Now, I'll get an autograph."

As the bell rang, everyone went to their classrooms. Several girls were waiting to see which class Miku was in. She walked into a classroom, which was the same classroom where Azusa and Rin went. In there, half of the classroom surrounded Miku, while other people didn't really care about her being there, like Azusa, Ui and Rin, who, unlike their friend Jun, could talk to her normally, like with any classmate.

"So, you had to leave school for singing," Ui said. They had been talking about Miku and her life as a singer. She lived a mostly normal life, but she had to sing every day. Her mother died when she was born and the pictures of her were few, so Miku was raised by her father alone.

"Yeah," Miku replied with a discouraged voice, "Crypton wanted me to focus on singing, and singing only."

"Then, why did you enrol in this school? It doesn't seem that you need it."

"I didn't want to, but my father insisted that I must come to this school for some reason."

Soon after the talk ended, the bell rang, marking the end of classes. Miku quickly ran out of the school, she didn't want to find herself surrounded by the whole school.

"Rin, let's go to the club," Azusa said.

"Wait, I must go to the entrance first."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think they let him in."

"Let who in?"

"My brother, I told him to come."

"OK, I think I'll go with you."

They went downstairs and to the entrance. Rin looked around for a few seconds until she saw her brother arriving. His school had no uniform, so he was just wearing sneakers, black jeans and a yellow t-shirt, while carrying his guitar case on his back.

"Hey, brother!"

"Hello, Len-_kun_."

"Hi, Rin, and... um... Azusa, right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Rin and Azusa got Len to be allowed to get into the school after talking with some people, and then they went to the music room. There, he was greeted by the other members of the club. They had sweets and tea as they talked. The main topic was the twins' life before moving to the city, as Rin never talked about that. Len told them that they live with their father and that their mother had died when they were born, and they never met her. They only knew how she looked like because of only one picture that their father had.

"Well, let's practice," Azusa said after they finished the cake.

"Do you have a tab so I can join you?" The boy asked.

"Well... I don't... Yui, do you have any?"

Yui nodded.

"I've got '_Fuwa Fuwa_ time.'" She handed the tabs to Len, who quickly pulled out his guitar to play. It was a black and yellow Les Paul, he had saved money for a lot of time to buy it, but it was worth it.

"Let's play!" Rin exclaimed as everyone got ready.

They played the song. Rin's singing of this song was different from Yui's or Mio's. Rin's voice sounded kind of rushed, it fitted very well with Ritsu's drumming. Len's guitar sounded like it was calm, though the plating was not slow, his playing sounded calm.

After finishing the song, they noticed it was time to go. They had spent too much time eating sweets and chatting.

"Rin, we are going to be late for work."

"You're right, we better leave."

"I'll go with you, I need guitar picks." Yui said.

"You bought picks two weeks ago." Azusa said.

"I keep dropping them and they just disappear."

Azusa sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I need picks too."

Len, Azusa, Yui and Rin left and went to the music store. In the way, they happened to walk next to a pastry shop.

"Cake!" Rin and Yui exclaimed as they walked inside and began to choose a cake.

"What?" Azusa said a little surprised, "are you going to eat cake?"

"Yes!"

"Len, cover me at the store, while I eat."

"Again?" Len asked.

"C'mon. just this time."

Len sighed.

"OK." Len continued walking to the music store and Azusa followed him.

"Yui is always like this," Azusa commented.

"So is Rin, but with the time one gets used to being with her."

"Same with Yui."

"Somehow I don't think leaving the two of them together had been a good idea."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are all right."

They got to the store and Azusa bought the picks for her and Yui. Then she left and minutes later she came back with Rin and Yui, who looked like they had just been scolded. Azusa's expression was like 'I can't believe it.'

"Len, these two have a huge debt at the pastry shop."

"What?"

"You'll see, brother. We were eating cake and then Yui said she could eat more than me, and-"

"Enough, I don't need to listen to know what happened, just tell me how much did you spend."

"¥50 000"

"What!"

"The expensive cakes are the most delicious." Yui commented innocently.

Azusa sighed.

"We'll see what we can do."

Meanwhile, at the Crypton H.Q., Miku was talking with an aqua haired man, her father.

"So?" he said.

"Yes," she replied nodding.

The man grinned.

"Perfect."


	3. Interlude 1: Success

In a place with a lot of electronic devices, two men were talking and having a drink, celebrating their success.

"We did it, we really did it."

"And we did it so quickly, about five years less than expected."

"Even though they said we couldn't."

"I never doubted it."

"Me neither. I was our dream, and I knew we would do it."

"It required a lot of planning, time and patience."

"Seven years of restless work." He looked at the calendar, it was August 2012.

"But it was worth it. Finally, the first one is ready."

"Yes, but we can't rest yet."

"You want more, right?"

"Yes, one is not enough."

"Now it'll be easier, we could make another in about three months."

"We should begin soon."

"Yes, we should."

"This is the beginning of the future."

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I hope you liked it. I guess you already noticed this fanfic isn't just romance and slice-of-life. The next chapters will be very interesting. If you liked or hated, please review.**_

_**See you around, readers.**_


End file.
